


Synopsis

by Viridian5



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-24
Updated: 2002-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling sarcastic about the plot of "The Shards of Rimni"?  Harper tries to tie up the story’s loose ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Shards of Rimni" and "In Heaven Now Are Three."

"Did I say it’s worthless? No. It’s priceless, and isn’t that the value of all dreams?" Dylan asked, rhetorically, Harper assumed.

"Uh-huh." Harper stared down at the Vase of Rimni sitting on Dylan’s desk. Who knew that something so famous would look so ugly? "I still have some questions about the whole mess."

"Why? It’s over now."

"I’m funny that way, and you kept me in the dark most of the time. Okay, why did the gang of four frame you for murder? What was that all about?"

Dylan leaned back in his chair, looking comfortable. "They thought about blackmail first but decided that it wouldn’t render me motivated or desperate enough, so they went to murder to bring me to them in the effort to clear my name."

"But how did they know about your mission and the shards and all? I’m thinking somebody on your team squealed."

That made Dylan sit up straighter. "We all swore a vow to keep the shards secret."

"Don’t take offense, but you guys were black ops sent to that planet to take out their leader."

"He was a cruel man."

"If you say so. But, you know, Zeus and the guys knew way too much about a classified 300-year-old Argosy mission, especially considering all the information lost during and after the Fall."

Dylan sighed. "You’re not surprised that they had the shards?" Ah, misdirection.

"After the Long Night, if anyone’s gonna have the shards, it would be a group of thugs. I’m not surprised about that. Wow, the shard holders over the 300 years you were stuck in the black hole with the final shard must have been pissed off, since their four would be worthless without your fifth." Harper paced, thinking things through as he walked. "This vase caused more trouble than that piece of the Engine of Creation we got, and it’s about as useful to us. What is up with all of these super powerful artifacts anyway? How would they work? Was the vase just supposed to fill with money when you put it together or was the owner supposed to go around with it saying ‘I have the Vase of Rimni; gimme all your money’? Are they magic or technology? I would love to see what the whole Engine looked like.... Though the vase turned out to be worthless anyway even with the five shards in place."

Who knew that Dylan’s face could turn that color? "Harper, it’s not worthless--"

"I know, ‘it represents the highest confidence and faith that we all put in the Commonwealth.’ Confidence and faith in that you found the shards while on a secret Commonwealth assassination mission or confidence and faith in that the new Commonwealth was about to blow you to smithereens over the frame-up created because of it? Don’t get that look on your face. They were really out to nail your ass and mine, and that surveillance tape of us killing the jailer that Zeus put together suggests that he had a few really good ins with the folks in authority. I’m thinking that somebody in the new Commonwealth wants you out of the way."

Dylan’s expression hardened even further. "I’ve wondered about that."

Good to know. Harper smiled. "Now I have an answer to a question of yours. The answer is, no, I’m not going to give your medal back."

 

### End


End file.
